Percabeth teach at Hogwarts
by AnnabethsJackson
Summary: The world of Wizards and Witches has just defeated Voldemort for once and for all, but they've suffered great losses. When Harry Potter and the gang return to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase come to teach them the real meaning of recovery. Will Hogwarts accept the help of the mysterious and damaged couple? T for violence and Kissing
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a (slightly) cliché story about Percy teaching at Hogwarts, blah blah blah.**

 **I started writing this chapter in December but finished it off yesterday.**

 **Percy and Annabeth still have flashbacks/nightmares from Tartarus but they aren't NEARLY as bad as the ones in my other story Heroes Go To Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the (slightly overused) plot. GIVE CREDIT IF YOU USE MY LINES/PLOT TWISTS THANK YOU.**

 **R &R!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was pissed. I was also mad. I was also angry. I was also fed up. I was also a wee bit ragingly annoyed. And did I mention pissed?

My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm about to tell you why I'm so exceedingly pissed and mad and angry and fed up and ragingly annoyed.

I'm a Demigod, a child of a mortal and a God. I'm currently nineteen years old, older then many Demigods even _live_ to be. My father is Poseidon, Greek god of the ocean, horses, etcetera, etcetera.

Now, life as a Demigod isn't easy. Life as a Demigod of the big three is practically torture.

And believe me, I've been through torture. I _know_ what torture feels like.

And right now, I'm feeling the need to explode some toilets or at least cause a slight tsunami.

Let me start from the very beginning…

0oOOo0

It was a cool day for summer in New York, Long Island New York to be exact.

I was sitting on the beech with my arm around my beloved girlfriend, Annabeth.

Her head was on my shoulder, her breathing was deep and I could tell she'd fallen asleep.

"Percy!" Shouted a voice from the top of the slanting hill down to the ocean. I turned around to see a fellow demigod, son of Hermes, Connor Stoll. "Chiron wants to talk to you and Annabeth in the big house, says it's important." He shouted.

I nodded and also gave him a slight glare. Annabeth and I still had nightmares from Tartarus, although they weren't nearly as bad as they had been even a month ago.

We were healing, even if the progress was slow, it was bearable.

I shook her gently and she looked up at me. She blinked her startlingly grey eyes once and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked and cleared her throat.

"Chiron wants us up at the big house, Connor said it was important." I replied and stood up, offering her my hand. A flitter of worry crossed her face as she took my hand and stood up as well, brushing the sand off her jeans as she did so.

"It better not be another quest." She growled and began marching to the Big house, clinging to my wrist harder then I think was strictly necessary.

We soon reached the big house, Annabeth still clinging to me like I was a small child crossing the street; really I think she was nervous. I was too. Could you blame us? Our last few visits to the Big House hadn't gone entirely perfectly. Usually they involved near-death experiences, screaming fits, and almost the end of civilization.

Annabeth knocked on the door and opened it. I squeezed her hand as we walked in; she gave me what she obviously thought was a reassuring smile, but looked more like a grimace.

"Ah, Perry Johanssen and Anniebelle Chester!" Mr. D. greeted us cheerily, that could only mean we were about to receive bad news.

Chiron came forward from a door in the back and inclined his head to us. "Come, Children. I have many things to tell you."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, clenched my jaw, and followed Chiron to the back room.

"Why are we here?" I asked bluntly and Chiron gave a small laugh.

"A very good question, and one I hope to answer fully and to your complete satisfaction. Although satisfaction may not be what you feel when I'm finished telling my... Interesting tale."

I rolled my eyes and Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently, like me, she was waiting for the worst.

"Let me start from the very beginning." Chiron said and folded his fingers into one another to make a small prison.

"Millennia ago, only a few short years after the gods showed mankind the ways of fire, Hecate was experimenting in her little cave. She had decided to take some sacrifice humans to experiment on. Hecate had always been interested in the small mortals that Zeus referred to as, household Pests." He gave a slight chuckle and went on. "One night she was practicing spells on her little experiments, it so happened to be what we now call Halloween night. Hecate had always fancied the idea of creating midget her's, like mortals but with powers that only the gods could dream of, of course they wouldn't be allowed the amount of power and strength that Hecate had, but all the same she wanted mortals that would take after her, since she was really one of the less 'normal' gods." He paused for a moment. "Hecate could do practically anything that consisted of magic. And so, after long whiles of practicing, she managed to transfer a small amount of power into one of her mortal experiments. She then awoke the human from its slumber and told the human that the goddess of magic had blessed her. She crafted a small wand from the branch of an oak tree and handed it to the small mortal. She told the human about many spells she had learned and created, she told her of potions to create. Hecate told the woman that she was the first of many little experiments. But Hecate was not expecting for this teenage girl she had plucked from the farm near her cave to have offspring. Hecate had thought that the girl, being gifted with such rare qualities, would naturally want to spend her entire life devoted to Hecate and learning every possible secret about magic. But, like any girl who lived at that time, she found a lover and then had twelve children. Hecate sensed the magic in all but one child, and that child was born with the head of a squid. **(A.N. okay so I felt like I needed to explain this. A Squib is a child of wizards who possesses no magical power. I always thought of the word squid when I heard squib, hence me incorporating that into the story.)** The child was put to death moments after being born because of its hideous features. The child was forgotten as Hecate watched the girl she had experimented on teach her children the ways of magic. The girl's husband crafted wands for each child. Every single one of the eleven remaining children grew stronger as they aged. Hecate was terrified she had started something horrible, that perhaps she had created monsters out of her control. The children married each other; as was so often done in those days, and had children of purer blood them they had had. Purer magical blood. Hecate was scared to tell Zeus what she had done. So, she just watched and waited. She watched every single one of her first experiments decedents grow. There were periods where almost every witch was burned at the stake, hung, beaten to death by angry hordes, or killed by competing witches. Wizards were not hunted, they lived in harmony near the hills where Hecate had first lived in her cave." Chiron took a deep breath and continued as we listened in wrapped silence. "Hecate looked for thousands of years for the most talented of her blessed mortals. After a long while, she found a girl with black hair and blue eyes who possessed astonishing power. She knew that this direct descendent of the girl she had once experimented on, Bella, would be perfect. Rowena Ravenclaw was devoted to magic unlike her ancestor Bella had been. She ignored her many persistent admirers who begged for her hand for years. She was the smartest witch of the age. Hecate knew that for years there would never be a witch as perfectly suited as Ravenclaw. And then, only a year after she discovered Ravenclaw, she came accross another magical descendent who caught her eye. His name was Godric Gryffindor. He was braver then any other where he lived. His pure heart and strength attracted Hecate deeply and she decided that perhaps she could have two that would forever carry on her legacy. But then, only a month later, a baby boy was born that had a cunning air to him that immediately caught Hecate's attention. As the baby grew and as Rowena prospered and as Griffyndor sacrificed so much to be the most daring of all, Hecate knew it was time to put her plan into action. But then she found _another_ witch of extraordinary talent. Hufflepuff was unfailingly loyal. Hecate couldn't believe how many talented mortals were walking the earth, but she knew it was once in a lifetime. She worked a little magic and managed to get all four of the witches and wizards together. Rowena came up with a plan to start a school to teach wizards and witches in. All of them agreed and added their own parts. Slytherin said they need something to sort the students, a place where everyone would be with ones of their own talents and interests. Gryffindor said they needed an impartial judge and off his head he whipped a hat that could make any decision. Hufflepuff began to use her magic to create letters that got sent to every inch of the world, every house with a young witch or wizard was invited to spend every school year at Hogwarts." He paused for a breath. "Gryffindor created the house 'Gryffindor' for the brave and daring. Slytherin made 'Slytherin' where the cunning and generally high-strung go. Hufflepuff decided to make the house 'Hufflepuff' every student with loyalty and kindness in his or her hearts was accepted to Hufflepuff, and last but not least, Ravenclaw made the house 'Ravenclaw' for the smart and witty. And so, that is how Hogwarts was created. There was a snag though. Many wizards or witches were born gifted with magical powers from parents known as 'muggles,' non magic folk. Slytherin did not approve of accepting students who were not born from magical parents, or pure blood families, after years of argument Slytherin left the school for good. Generation after generation of wizards and witches went to Hogwarts, learning and triumphing, falling and flying, succeeding and failing. Good witches, bad witches. Good wizards, bad wizards.

"Then, just 56 years ago, a wizard attended Hogwarts. He had an evil heart and an iron soul. He learned magic and practiced magic and _created_ magic that no Wizard or Witch had ever dreamt of discovering or learning. Hecate grew concerned for the life of the race she created, you must understand that very few of them actually believed in Hecate and the gods still. A good wizard named Dumbledore fought the dark wizard, Vomdemort, for years. People were killed, some for sport, some because they threatened Voldemort in their powers or because they stood up to him. He branched as far into immortality as any mortal has ever gone. He split his soul, hiding pieces in places he thought could never be found. And then, one day he heard a prophecy. Much like the ones we hear, it states that a boy born at the end of July would have powers the Dark Lord knew not. And so he set out to find the child who was prophesized into defeating him. There were two boys who the prophecy could relate to, one was named Neville Longbottom. The other was named Harry Potter. For reasons unknown Vomdemort picked Harry, and in doing so he marked the one who could distroy him, in attacking Harry, he carried out the prophecy. He went to the Potter's house on Halloween night, when Harry was just a year old, he killed Harry's father with the killing curse. He told Harry's mother to stand aside, that if she did, she would live. But she refused to stand aside and allow him to kill Harry, and so, Voldemort killed her too. She sacrificed her life for Harry, and so the killing curse directed at Harry, for the first and second to last time, **(A.N. Since technically harry survived it in book 7 too.)** the killing curse didn't kill. It rebounded on Voldemort and in doing so made him nothing more then a broken shadow, but because of his scattered soul, he lived. Yes, he was just a mere shadow of his former self, but he lived. And Harry lived too. He grew up with his aunt and uncle. When he reached the age of 11, he first attended Hogwarts. In his first year he sent Voldemort again and stopped him from regaining power, in second year he fought of one of the most deathly monsters known to wizards and again defeated Voldemort. In third year he rescued his GodFather from -sucking creatures by the name of Dementors. In fourth year he went through a tournament of power meant for wizards three years older then him, he watched the Dark Lord return. In fifth year he defeated Voldemort from getting the rest of the prophecy. In sixth year he helped Dumbedore kill the pieces of Voldemort's scattered soul so he might be defeated. In seventh year Harry didn't return to Hogwarts. He left with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, to go look for the remaining Horcruxes, or pieces of soul. Then after months of searching and destroying, Voldemort was finally killed." Chiron finished and clasped his hands together.

Annabeth and I stood there in complete and utter shock at what we had just heard.

"Say _what?"_ I said disbelievingly.

"Holy actual shit." Annabeth whispered, I glanced at her in surprise, Annabeth rarely swore.

"Okay so that's cool and all, wizards exist, big yay, but why are you telling us this again?" I asked.

"Because, after years of fighting, Voldemort is finally dead. But they have suffered losses and sorrow somewhat close to what you have. This year Harry is returning to school for his Seventh year that he missed, along with his friends. I want you and Annabeth to go and teach at Hogwarts. You will be able to teach them about how to recover from war, and how to protect themselves further. You will help them more so then I think you can possibly imagine. I'm not sure yet if I would like Percy to go first and then have you, Annabeth, join him, or for you to go together."

Annabeth looked scared at this, I had to agree. We hadn't been separated since the first few nights after the war ended. Back when people thought we were okay without each other.

"So... Let me get this straight..." I said, "you want us, _Demigods_ , not wizards, to go teach _magic,_ to magical people?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Basically." Chiron supplied, smiling slightly.

"I don't know Chiron," Annabeth said. "We're still recovering... You know why, I'm not sure we're ready..."

Chiron nodded. "I understand, but I also truly believe that it would help you to help them. And it would certainly do them a lot of good."

Annabeth nodded and rubbed her temples while I considered what Chiron had just informed us about.

"Wait..." I asked, "Can you please repeat all that?"

"Percy! Honestly." Annabeth said in an exasperated voice as Chiron rolled his eyes.

 **A.N.**

 **Yay! First chapter!**

 **So to be 100% clear I TOTALLY MADE UP** **ALL** **OF THE STORY CHIRON TOLD THEM SO** **DO NOT** **ACCUSE ME OF STEALING THAT OR COPY IT WITHOUT CONSULTING** **ME FIRST. PERIOD.** **ALSO DO NOT BELIEVE IT BECAUSE IT IS** _ **MADE. UP.**_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**

 **-AnnabethsJackson**


	2. Chapter 2 Pigpimples here we come

**A.N.**

 **Helloooo everyone!**

 **I'm still not sure about this story. I feel as though I'm getting more negative information then positive but I guess whatever works.**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **Princess Of Flames: yeah sorry about that haha. I wrote that chapter in December and I kind of just wanted to put it up so I basically just fixed some spelling and grammar and uploaded it:) thanks!**

 **Guest: I totally see where you are coming from. I have to admit that I hadn't thought about it that way. But I also feel as though Percy kind of couldnt help but be a little annoyed at Connor for disturbing them, even if it wasn't Connor's fault.**

 **Shannon Rei D. Sumner: yeah I kind of went to ham on the explanation㈳4 thanks!**

 **Ha: oh well**

 **Thanks everyone for the feedback, I hope this chapter has more positive vibes than apparently the last one did;)**

 **I always try to make my chapters be dramatic AND humorous so please always leave idea suggestions, I love to hear your ideas:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or hogwarts or anything so um yes.**

 **R &R**

 _ **Chapter 2. Pigpimples Here We Come.**_

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

Five nights, four confused bus drivers, three suitcases, two people, and one plane ride later, Annabeth and I were in England. We had a week when we first arrived before term started so we could get to know the castle and learn the history of it.

I would be teaching Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts, and Annabeth would be teaching Transfiguration.

Hecate had talked to us for hours and hours and hours and _hours_ about spells and different wizards and witches who did amazing crap and got their name in a book, I forgot all of it, Annabeth remembered all of it. We balanced out.

I knew quite a few spells already, Hecate had managed to defy some laws of magic and give us some for the time we were at Hogwarts. We also got wands. Now, I know what you're probably thinking, 'Percy blew up 6 schools and that was without a magic stick that could do basically anything he wanted it to, why in the name of Hades underpants did they give that kid _more_ power' and I have to say, I've been doing quite well. I kind of burnt off half of Annabeth's hair at one point, but Hecate fixed it, so no worries. Well, unless you're Annabeth, who was kind of mad.

But the hardest part of all was learning your way around Hogwarts. The school was _massive._ Like, literally, _huge._ And, I mean, they don't exactly make it easy. The staircases move for crying out loud. I mean who _does_ that.

Annabeth and I had our own bedroom, which was located a few paintings down from the Gryffindor common room.

The password was Το παρελθόν. **(A.N. Okay according to Google Translate this means 'the past' in Greek. I would like to put a disclaimer and say I know absolutely NO Greek so I honestly have no idea if that's correct grammar or what have you.)** When you first entered the room there was a small circular living area, with a two-person love seat and some chairs. A wireless wizard radio thing sat on a small side table and a coffee table was placed artfully in the middle of all the seats. Then there was a small door that led off to the bedroom, which again was a small circular room with a king-sized four-poster bed.Then leading off of the bedroom was a bathroom. Going back to the living room there was another door that led to a miniature kitchen that was for in case we didn't want to eat in the great hall one time. (Fun fact: I found out where the great hall was first because, ya know, food.) It was a very small space but it was incredibly cozy and I loved the fact it was just for Annabeth and me. Anyway, we'd be spending most of our time around the school so it didn't really matter if it was small.

"You know," I told Annabeth as we did our now nightly stroll around the grounds, "I haven't seen _any_ blue food here yet. None. Whatsoever." Annabeth scoffed lightly. "I guess they aren't magic after all, they don't eat blue food. Woah. That's something new. I know, Percy, someone who doesn't eat blue food. Real shocker." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. "My how I've missed that witty tongue of yours." I replied. "Missed? It's only been gone for five minutes. Unless you've already forgotten the toad you almost crushed." She answered smoothly. I rolled my eyes again and we continued walking. I cherished this time with Annabeth, the time we got to just stroll and throw witty banter back and forth. It was peaceful. Calming. Unwavering.

"The students will be here tomorrow." Annabeth said, breaking the silence. "Yeah." I replied. It was nerve racking. The only thing I had ever taught was sword fighting. I had never taught recovery and mental strength. It terrifies me that I would have to talk to these innocent people about the horrors Annabeth and I had been through.

"You'll be okay." Annabeth whispered to me. We slowed to a stop and she put a gentle hand on my cheek. "I know it's hard, just stick to the basics. You aren't supposed to tell them the nitty gritty stuff about..." She paused and closed her eyes in pain for a moment before continuing. "Any of it." She finished, not wanting to go into detail about the countless deaths, monsters, and let's not forget, the endless hell we had been through together.

"You'll be good too." I whispered to her. She smiled weakly, "as long as I don't accidentally turn one of them into a canary, I should be fine." I laughed lightly at her small attempt to lighten the mood. "We should probably be going back in soon. It's getting dark. Hades knows what kind of monsters this place has up its sleeve." I said.

Annabeth nodded. I leant my forehead down on hers and we both stood there for a moment. Enjoying each other's presence and breathing in the cool August air. **(A.N. just now when I said August air, I meant it. Since the next day would be September first that makes today (in this time) August 31st. Haha explanation over)**

I dangled my lips infuriatingly close to hers for a moment, silently daring her to be the one to give in and initiate the kiss.

"Really, Jackson? Really?" She whispered, cottoning on to my motives quicker then I had originally hoped. Somehow I always underestimate her, even when I'm almost certain I'm overestimating her. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

"Really." I replied. She rolled her eyes and looked up into mine. Her grey eyes latched with my green ones and I mentally kicked myself a million times for seductively trying to dare Annabeth into kissing me, because now she was seductively trying to dare me into kissing her, which was the complete opposite of my original intentions. I attempted feebly to move my eyes from hers, but we seemed to be locked in an _exceedingly_ intense starring contest. "You started it." She said huffily. "Wow, real mature." I said back, in a fake pout. "I thought ladies don't start fights, they just finish them." **(A.N. If you've seen the Aristocats you know where this derives from)**

"A) it was a cat who said that, and B) I'm not exactly a stereotypical Lady, per-say, am I?" She answered. I groaned, Annabeth has the self-control of an owl. I on the other hand, have the self-control of a goldfish. And I knew that if I didn't kiss her first, we would _literally_ stand out here all night debating meaninglessly on if Annabeth could be a ladylike cat or not. So, I did the only rational thing a boyfriend in my position would do. I kissed the heck out of Annabeth Chase.

 **O0o0O**

The next morning I woke bright and early to my alarm clock pinging wildly.

"Yes, I know, I know." I muttered and threw it at the wall. I guess Leo would have to fix it, once again, when we got home.

Then, I went back to sleep after possibly permanently damaging my 6th alarm clock this year.

Then, I woke up again to Annabeth talking loudly about blue pancakes. This turned out to be a complete and utter lie on her part and I spent the next fifteen minutes tickling her until she screamed for mercy and we had a heated make out session. Pretend I didn't let slip that last part.

Then, we went down to the great hall to eat breakfast. I was able to slightly charm my pancakes into blue ones. And by my pancakes, I mean Annabeths because I burnt mine to ashes the first time trying to turn them blue. Yep, I was definitely going to make a great teacher.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we need to go and finish preparing our classrooms for the Students. They arrive tonight and start studies tomorrow morning." Annabeth said and stood up from the teacher's table in the great hall. "Ugh, must we?" I whined. Annabeth laughed and I took that as a 'you bet your ass we do, Perseus Jackson,' and so I stood up to follow her. We walked hand in hand to her teaching room.

The room was a stunning cloud grey with delicate sweeps of darker grey to contrast. Several owls fluttered around the room contentedly, although many attempted to poop on my head before a giggling Annabeth told them to stop. In front of each desk was a neatly placed piece of parchment paper that Annabeth had laid out and decorated with a clear hint by writing 'today's notes' at the top in flourishing calligraphy.

"I bet they'll love that." I said, nodding towards the notes. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If they're going to be in my class, they're going to learn." She huffed and I kissed her cheek, grinning.

Next we went on to my classroom.

I had decided to go a little eccentric on mine.

The walls were a delicate shade of ocean blue, and I had managed to bewitch them to shimmer like we were underwater. A large aquarium sat in the back of the classroom, which was connected by a pipe to the lake outside so the fish could swim in and out as they pleased. Don't ask me how in the world they manage to swim up the pipe.

Then things started to get a little bit less ocean themed.

Around the walls were different swords and armory from both the Greek and Roman closets. Arrows and daggers also were amongst the assortment of swords. Pictured around the walls were different Greek triumphs and memorable moments. The triumphs being things like Cupid zinging an arrow into some poor blokes buttock, and the memorable moments being Athena bursting forth from her fathers fertile head. I kid, I kid. Actually it was mainly the thirteen; let us not forget Hestia, main gods and the acts that made them particularly memorable.

For Zeus that would be triumphing over his psychotic carnivorous father, Kronos, by slicing all of Zeus' digested siblings out of Kronos' stomach.

You get the point, every God had their own triumph.

"It's amazing!" Annabeth said as she stared around the room. I grinned contentedly. "I like it." I replied happily.

"It's missing something." Annabeth said, smiling. She waved her wand and in the corner of the room, next to my desk and chalkboard, sat a small bubbling fountain. The sound of the rushing water reminded me painfully of the fountain back in Poseidon's cabin I used for IM'ing people. I buried my face in Annabeths neck and inhaled her sweet lemon scent. She drew her arm around my shoulders and we stood there for a moment, a calm silence to remember home.

"I still don't really understand why we had to leave." I whispered sadly. I felt Annabeth nod and I moved my head from her shoulder. "They need us." Annabeth replied in the same hushed voice. "Think of how amazing it would have been if we had someone to come and tell us after the wars that it would be okay. Time would move as slowly as the wounds would heal, but eventually we would find balance again. Even if it would never feel the same again." This time it was my turn to nod as I stared down into her swirling grey eyes.

"You really are a Wise Girl, you know?" I whispered and brushed my nose back and forth lovingly on hers. She smiled slightly. "So I've been told, Seaweed Brain. So I've been told."

Annabeth grabbed my hand and led me silently back to our room.

 **O0o0O**

Annabeth and I walked down the last set of steps to the doors of the great hall and made our way to the teacher's table, where we took our seats next to McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor Perseus and Professor Annabeth." Minerva said calmly. "Uh

" please, just Percy." I replied politely. Minerva frowned slightly and nodded. She turned and began to converse with her deputy Head Master, Professor Flitwick. **(A.N. I don't think it's ever stated that Flitwick becomes head in the books but he seemed like the obvious choice to me.)**

About twenty minutes later, and just when I was beginning to get a little confused as to why we came down so early, we heard the loud footfalls and voices of hundreds of happy students.

About ten seconds later the great hall doors opened and students poured in, making their way to the house tables. I stared at them all, wondering when they'd notice the two new additions to the Hogwarts Staff. After about five minutes everyone was sitting down. Flitwick stood up and made his way out a back door to collect the first year students. Another five minutes and, in three straight lines, about a hundred new eleven year olds filed in quietly. The chatter in the hall began to die down as Flitwick placed the sorting hat on a stool. Minerva had explained in depth how the sorting ceremony went and how close to Hogwarts tradition it was, so I made sure to try and reframe from making any funny comments about how patched up and old the hat was.

Flitwick began to explain the sorting ceremony to the first years. "Now when I call your name, walk up, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house." He finished. Several of them looked relieved, many looked bored, as though they had heard it all before, and others look excited. One or two looked sick.

"Aaron, Evelyn." Flitwick called out. Evelyn Aaron stepped forward shyly and made her way to the hat. Flitwick placed the hat on her head for no more than five seconds before it declared her a Ravenclaw.

And so the sorting went on until Liam Zolenth got sorted into Slytherin.

Flitwick rushed to put the hat up and then returned to his place at the teachers table.

McGonagall stepped up and tapped her spoon on the side of her glass gently. Every eye in the school turned to look at her as silence coated the hall.

"Welcome some students, and welcome back others." She began. I could see she was not used to opening Hogwarts with this speech, the grief in her eyes showed that plainly. "Last year we suffered great losses. Greater than we have ever experience before. But this time, we have come out with triumph. I would like to take this moment to remember those that passed. Those that put down their lives to welcome a new beginning. They will always be remembered as heroes." I closed my eyes and thought of all the deaths I'd seen. All the lives the wars I'd been in had cost. I felt my hand reaching for Annabeth's and she gladly took it. She squeezed mine comfortingly as McGonagall began to speak again. "Thank you." She said, just loud enough to hear. **(A.N. In my story, Fred isn't dead. #sorrynotsorry)**

"Now without further ado, let us eat!" She said, trying to force the sad note in her voice out as best as possible.

About forty-five minutes later every plate was scrapped clean. Minerva banged slightly on her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention. The hall went silent. "As usual, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind all of you that the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students." She continued to list rules that Annabeth and I had already memorized. "Now, there are several changes of staff this year. Professor Flitwick is now my official Deputy Head master," a few whoops for Flitwick spread out over the Ravenclaw table, as he was their head of house. "Professor Slughorn is now the head of Slytherin house as well as teaching potions full time. I would like you all to join me in welcoming our two newest members of staff, Professor Perseus Jackson," I waved slightly, "and Professor Annabeth Chase." A few people clapped awkwardly for us and I gave a small smile. "I can tell they like us already." I whispered to Annabeth and she nodded, frowning. "Professor Jackson will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Chase will be taking over my position as teacher of Transfiguration. They will both be co-heading the Gryffindor house." Professor McGonagall finished.

After that Minerva went through some other different notices that I paid no attention to. I decided it would be more fun to stare lovingly at Annebeth while she listened, and then she could say 'Percy! Why in Hades' name didn't you listen?' When I asked her to tell me what Minerva had been talking about. Whenever Annabeth was listening to someone, her brows creased very slightly in the middle. I had grown very fond of this expression, but not quite as much as her serious thinking expression, which I'm sure you'll hear about later.

"Now, I am sure that you're all tired. So following your prefects, make your way to your common room. Good night." Said McGonagall. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable giving the speech, like she felt that someone else should be in her place.

I stood up and stretched as the loud chatter of voices and benches scrapping filled the hall with bustle and life. Annabeth stood up with me and frowned as I opened my mouth to give a big yawn. I hurriedly closed my mouth and shot her a reproachful look, which she returned playfully. I grabbed her hand and we quietly made our way out of the great hall and started off in the direction of our room.

 **Harry's POV:**

"Harry! Harry wake up! We'll be leaving in an hour!" I heard someone shouting my name. "Wazthetime" I mumbled groggily as I fumbled on the bedside table for my glasses. My hands touched the smooth surface of the lens and I picked them up, jamming them on my face unceremoniously. **(A.N. Fun fact: unceremoniously is one of my favorite words to write in a sentence)** "Time for you to get a watch." Ron sniggered, proud of the witty little joke. "Haha" I deadpanned as I blinked furiously to clear my morning vision. "Mum is about to go haywire on us for waking up so late, so I'd get up fast before she can press charges." Ron continued and proceeded to get up off my bed and make his way to his chest of drawers to find a good outfit for the train. I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow. I was excited about going back home to Hogwarts, but I was also terrified of the memories the old castle would stir up. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had broached the subject with us several weeks ago, Hermione saying she 'thought it would be best if we went back to finish out education' and Mrs. Weasley saying 'Ronald Weasley you are going back to get a solid learning experience, of course it's up to you Harry dear if you go back or not, but I always think it's best.' And so, not really having any choice, here I was. The morning Hogwarts started.

I groaned again and pulled myself off the bed. I stumbled to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Ron was humming a tune under his breath about, what sounded like, sausages. But I couldn't really be sure. I made my way out of the room and into the hallway where I bumped into Ginny accidentally. "Morning." I mumbled. "Morning!" Ginny said brightly and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and continued on the short distance to the bathroom.

I stepped into the small sunlit room and began preparing myself for the long and painful day ahead. Stepping into Hogwarts would mean home, but it would also mean heart wrenching memories to flood back. Dumbledore falling, Snape dying, Lupin and Tonks, and thousands of other tragedies that I could barely squash into my over disaster ridden head. I sighed and began to splash my face with cool water in the sink, sighing in relief as the water began to grow warmer by the wash.

Eventually it got to a painfully hot temperature and I remember that somebody would eventually notice if Harry Potter attempted to drown his feelings in a small rickety sink on the fourth level of the Weasley's house. I sighed again and shut off the tap. My face was a blotchy red color from the water and I began to pat dry it with a towel. Parts of my hair were littered with small water droplets from my 'shower' and I attempted to towel them too. Eventually my hair was sufficiently messy and moderately dry, my face was back to its normal color, and I was wearing semi-matching clothes. I opened the door and exited the bathroom. Hermione glared at me as I walked out. "Took you long enough." She mumbled as she walked into the bathroom. "Sorry." I muttered in response and continued on my way to Ron's room, to finish throwing my assortment of belongings in my Hogwarts case.

I pulled open the door and found the room much more crowded then it normally was. Not only was Ron in there, but so were Ginny, Fred, **(A.N. Remember what I said about how in this story Fred doesn't die? I'm sticking to that. Fred was the worst death, in my opinion, and I hated it so much)** and George.

"The man of the hour!" George exclaimed happily as I entered.

"Harry Potter, Everyone!" Fred announced. I glared at them and they shut off their antics.

"Very nice." I said, clapping sarcastically. "You should be television announcers."

"What announcers?" All the Weasley's chorused at the same time. I rolled my eyes, "never mind."

"I wouldn't go down to breakfast if I were you," Ginny said, "mums been yelling at everyone who enters be kitchen. Are you all packed?" I nodded as I shut my suitcase with a bang. I went and sat down on my makeshift bed.

"It'll be kind of weird for you to be going back after all that's happened." George said, breaking the silence. He and Fred we're going back to running Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, they figured everyone could use a good laugh after all that had happened, and they weren't wrong. I nodded. "I think it will be good though, I think I need closure. The ability to go to Hogwarts and not be haunted by memories is something I don't know will happen, but maybe."

 **O0o0O**

About an hour and a half later Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I all sat in a small compartment on the Hogwarts express. Neville had his arm draped carelessly around Luna's shoulders as they read the quibbler upside-down together. **(A.N. I know, I know, I know, Rowling never actually made them date/get married, but in my story, they're a thing, so there.)** Ron and Hermione were having one of their flirtatious arguments about something or other, and Ginny was napping on my shoulder.

I looked around the small room. Sitting here, with all my friends, I felt like maybe things could be okay again. Maybe we'd recover, probably slowly, but maybe we'd make it. And we'd definitely do it together. It was a process; a process I decided then and there would be hard, but worth the struggle.

 **O0o0O**

Another five hours later the train squeezed to a stop. We were all now in our Hogwarts robes and the atmosphere in the train was, despite the memories, making me feel excited. I grabbed Ginny's hand, and together, with all the rest, we made our way off the train. We walked over to the Thestral pulled carriages. Now every member in our party could see them. The vision came with a heavy price. One that I wish none of us had to have paid.

We got on the carriage and the skeleton horses made their way up to the giant castle.

Soon we were all seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Every eye had at least once flicked over to me, either awe or hatred (*cough* all the Slytherins *cough*) evident on their faces. I wished people would stop staring at me like I was the only light in a dark room, or a fancy display in a muggle shop. I glanced up the the teachers table. McGonagall sat at the head, looking oddly out of place. Flitwick sat to her left, and to her right was a young boy who I had never seen before. He had messy black hair and a sharp jawline, other than that I couldn't tell from this distance. Next to him sat a girl with blonde wavy hair, she looked to be about the same age as the boy.

I nudge Ron "say, who do you think those new teachers are? They look about our age!" I whispered to him. He nodded, I was glad that I wasn't the only one completely baffled.

Soon the sorting began, as usual it took way too long and by the end you could hear Ron and mine's stomachs growling unhappily. McGonagall made a heartfelt speech, but I could tell she didn't feel right making it. Dumbledore should have been up there too, along with Snape. I sighed as I tried to push all the memories out of my head as the food arrived.

After everyone had sufficiently stuffed themselves with dinner and dessert the plates vanished, leaving a clean and empty table. McGonagall banged slightly on her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention. The hall went silent. "As usual, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind all of you that the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students." She continued to list pointless ruled about Weasley's Wizard Weezes that Filtch was, once again, being paranoid about.

"Now, there are several changes of staff this year. Professor Flitwick is now my official Deputy Head master," she continued after the long list of rules, a few whoops for Flitwick spread out over the Ravenclaw table, as he was their head of house. "Professor Slughorn is now the head of Slytherin house as well as teaching potions full time. I would like you all to join me in welcoming our two newest members of staff, Professor Perseus Jackson," the boy waved slightly, "and Professor Annabeth Chase." The girl gave a disapproving nod, and I could already tell her class would be hard. A few people clapped awkwardly for them, I found myself not in that small number. I watched as the boy leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear. She nodded and they continued to look out stoically at the students. "Professor Jackson will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Chase will be taking over my position as teacher of Transfiguration. They will both be co-heading the Gryffindor house." Professor McGonagall finished.

After the brief introduction McGonagall went through some other different notices that only Hermione bothered listening to.

"Now, I am sure that you're all tired. So following your prefects, make your way to your common room. Good night." Said McGonagall. She looked completely worn out from the night's events, and I have to say I was just as tired.

Hermione immediately started bustling about, collecting all the first years and gathering them into a neat line to follow her up the steps to the dormitory.

Ron decided Hermione was handling the situation just fine and walked up the path to the dormitory with Ginny, Neville and I. As we walked I became aware of voices behind us, I turned quickly and saw that the two new Professors were walking in the same direction as us, but several paces behind.

"Don't look now, but the new teachers are right behind us." I muttered to the others. Of course, they all immediately looked behind us. I rolled my eyes. "What part of 'don't look now' do you not get?" I questioned. "All of it." Ron answered as he shot another sideways glance at them. We began to slow down and within seconds the two of them began to hurry past us. We sped up again, and unconsciously began eavesdropping on the conversation the two were having.

"But what if I turn the desk into a toad or something?" Professor Jackson was asking.

"Well then you'll just have to turn it back, won't you?" Professor Chase answered in a 'duh' voice. Their accents were clearly American, and had a strong New York twang to them.

"And what if I can't?" Jackson continued.

"If you can't turn your desk which you turned into a toad back into a desk, then you'll just have to stop coming up with stupid scenarios that will never happen." Chase replied.

"Worrying helps, half the things I worry about never happen." Jackson stated, as though this was a well-known fact. **(A.N. Shoutout to somebody on tumblr for this quote (idk who) )** Professor Chase didn't answer and I assumed she was rolling her eyes or something.

"You're a Seaweed Brain." She muttered as they continued on. He replied with something else, but we didn't hear it because at that moment we reached the fat lady, and it was time to go to bed.

 **O0o0O**

The next morning I woke up to the sun shinning brightly through the window. I had been too tired to even draw the hangings around my four-poster bed. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and reaching for my glasses as I did so. I jammed the glasses on my nose and slipped out of the warm bed to begin putting on my robes for the day.

Once I had finished that, I decided I should wake Ron and Neville so they would have time to get dressed before breakfast. After a heated argument with Ron about waking up, which ended in me pulling all the covers off him, we were walking downstairs to breakfast with Hermione and Ginny.

We reached breakfast just before rush hour, which was when about three hundred late-risers poured into the great hall to eat breakfast before skipping off to class with syrup dribbling down their chin.

I glanced up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was absent, probably eating breakfast in her room. Madam Hooch and professor Sprout were conversing seriously but contentedly. The two new professors were nowhere in sight. "Oh look!" Said Hermione. "The new professors are giving out the time tables for Gryffindor." I turned in my seat and saw that what Hermione said was correct. The two professors were walking down each side of the benches, handing people timetables with brisk words and curt nods. After about five minutes Professor Chase reached us. I looked up into her face.

I hadn't gotten a good look at her the previous night because of the distance, but now up close I could see her in full detail. She had long curly blonde hair with thousands of natural highlights decorating it, she had glasses perched on the top of her head, although they looked like they were more for show, as she was reading the time tables perfectly fine. She had a small cute nose that was dotted with a fine sprinkle of freckles. Her skin was a deep tanned brown.

"Name?" She asked as she approached us. She turned her gaze on me and I couldn't help but suck in a wondrous breath. Looking at her full on I saw her eyes.

They were grey. But not the kind of grey, which is actually just a washed out blue under bad lighting. Her eyes were pure grey. I couldn't decide if they were the grey of a stonewall, or the silver of melted steel, or the grey of swirling storm clouds, but they enraptured me completely.

"Name?" She said again, this time a little more impatiently. I noticed with full astonishment how completely beautiful she was. When you explained her in full detail she sounded almost mismatched, with the blonde hair and tanned skin and grey eyes, but in reality she was breathtaking.

"Harry. Harry Potter." I breathed out, still in shock. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Ginny and Hermione share an eye roll as Ron and I became entranced. "Here." She said, handing me a schedule. "Thanks." I muttered. Professor Chase nodded before moving on to Ron, who sounded completely dazed when he told her his name.

"Honestly." Muttered Hermione and began to eat her breakfast with Ginny in moody silence. Once Professor Chase had walked away, I busied myself with looking at my timetable.

 _ **Monday:**_

 _First period: Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts [2]_

 _Second period: Potions_

 _Fourth period: Charms_

 _Fifth period: Free_

 _Evening: free_

 _ **Tuesday:**_

 _First period: Charms [2]_

 _Third period: Transfiguration [2]_

 _Fifth period: Free_

 _Sixth period: Herbology [2]_

 _Evening: free_

 _ **Wednesday:**_

 _First period: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Second period: free_

 _Third period: Transfiguration [2]_

 _Fifth period: Herbology [2]_

 _Sixth Period: Free_

 _Evening: Astronomy [2]_

 _ **Thursday:**_

 _First period: free_

 _Second period: free_

 _Third period: Potions [2]_

 _Fourth period: free_

 _Fifth period: free_

 _Sixth period: free_

 _Evening: free_

 _ **Friday:**_

 _First period: free_

 _Second period: free_

 _Third period: free_

 _Fourth period: free_

 _Fifth period: free_

 _Sixth period: free_

 _Evening: Astronomy [2]_

"Oh! We've got DADA with Professor Jackson first!" Said Hermione excitedly. Ron looked at her sharply. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he looks to be terribly attractive, does it?" He inquired. Hermione blushed slightly. "You're one to talk," She shot back. "Practically drooling over Professor Chase." Ron spluttered madly for a few seconds before giving up and starting to dig into his sausages. I had to admit, I hadn't gotten a good look at Professor Jackson, and I was intrigued to see him in action. It was my firm belief that he would be a little crummy. Being young, I mean, how could he have experience anything real at that age? Anything as real as what I had experienced?

 **O0o0O**

After breakfast we hurried off to wait outside the DADA classroom.

Finally the time reached 8 o'clock and every student in this class poured in.

By 7:55 everyone had been excitedly lined up in front of Professor Jackson's door, waiting impatiently for the moment to come. So, when the doors were finally opened for the class, everyone was a little disappointed to see that he wasn't already seated at the desk. The classroom was astonishing enough to look at, however. The whole room was a cross between accent Greek and Roman myths, and the little mermaid. Kidding, it was still an odd combination of sea and history though,

About five minutes later everyone was sat down, and beginning to talk impatiently.

"Couldn't even be bothered to show up to class." Drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. At that moment, the doors burst open, and a very flustered looking Professor Jackson walked in. His hair was even more tousled than the night before. I finally was able to get a good look at his face and body (that sounds way more sexual than it was, I promise.) He had looks that could legitimately make a heart stop. He had a defined jawline, just as I had seen the night before. His apparently windswept hair made him look boyishly charming, and slightly like me. His skin was a stunning tan, obviously not caused by the fake tanning beds Muggles use, but by the sun. his body was well defined, but not in the unhealthy steroid-excessive-weight-lifting way. It looked like it was caused by years of training. Finally there were his eyes. Just like Professor Chase's, his eyes were almost electric looking. But unlike her grey ones, his were green. They were the sea dancing in the sunlight, constantly changing colors of blues and greens, it was startling and enthralling at the same time.

"Good morning, everyone! Sorry about the wait, I, uh, slept in." He said brightly, his voice changing to a sheepish mumble at the end. The class had gone silent when he walked in, but now people were chuckling slightly, and a few girls (and guys) were sighing dreamily at the sight of Professor Jackson.

 **A.N.**

 **OKAY WOAH YOU GUYS, WOAHHHHH. I worked so hard on this chapter, I've been writing it over the past like 2-3 weeks. I have never EVER written a chapter so long as it and I'm very happy that I managed to exceed 6k words, as that was my goal. Hopefully I'll be able to continue and post long chapters.**

 **Im afraid this chapter was rushed, but hopefully the next one will be even better.**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-AnnabethsJackson**


End file.
